Commercial entities such as businesses as well as non-commercial entities seek to communicate with their clients, users, prospects or people in their geographical proximity. Such entities can communicate with their clients and prospects in several ways including paying for commercial messages and advertisements, hoping the clients and prospects go to the entities Web site or hope the clients and prospects download and the entity's dedicated application for a mobile device.
While paying for commercial messages and advertisements costs money, waiting for clients and prospects to go to a Web site or download and open an application leave the initiative to the client and prospect and the entity has no mean to ensure that its messages are seen by the client or prospect.
There is thus a need to provide entities with technology to push their content to users and prospects without requiring any effort or initiative from the recipients of the content.